Chased in Space
by KSherwood
Summary: This is the first story in the series.  Chris turns them loose on the Sci-Fi set with Bridgette dressed up as an Alien to stalk them.  But she develops strange powers that she should not have...


Chased in Space

By

KSherwood and Brother

Gwen stepped up to Chef Hatchet in the breakfast line where he was spooning scrambled eggs onto the various competitors' plates. They actually looked edible this morning.

"Wow, Chef," Gwen said. "These eggs actually look pretty edible this morning, not like what you usually serve. No offense."

"None taken," Chef replied smoothly, missing her plate on purpose so that her share of the eggs fell on the ground.

Gwen regarded this as no great loss and carried her nearly empty tray over to where Duncan and Trent were sitting. At the other table sat Owen and Heather.

Heather glared down at her food. "The only good this show is that little Miss Maniac got voted off."

Owen narrowed his eyes. He didn't like it when people made disparaging remarks about Izzy, his sometime girlfriend, even when they were true. Suddenly he had an idea.

"Isn't that a hole in Gwen's skirt?" He asked innocently.

While Gwen, Trent and Heather were looking for the hole, he sprinkled some pepper liberally into Heather's teacup. Duncan gave him the thumbs up.

"There's no hole," Gwen said, looking confused.

"Oh," said Owen. "Sorry."

Heather took a sip of the tea and gagged.

Outside there was suddenly the loud retort of gunfire.

"Not again," someone said.

Chris McLean the show's esteemed host, dressed in the garb of a space marine from _Aliens_ appeared, grinning broadly. About two seconds later, two dead geese fell behind him. Chris' grin left his face so fast it wasn't even funny.

"I'll just pretend that never happened." Chris decided.

"Dude," Geoff said. "What's with the armor and the gun?"

Chris was smiling again. "I'm glad you asked. Today's challenge will be based on the highly successful _Alien _movies."

Gwen punched the air. "Sweet!" She looked at Trent. "I love _Aliens_; I've seen it about twenty-seven times. I think Ripley is awesome, don't you?"

"I wouldn't know," Trent replied. "I've never seen the movies."

"Really? You gotta! There's this scene in _Aliens_ where these two poor dumb marines go…"

She went on to describe their grisly deaths at the claws of the Alien Queen.

Trent pushed aside his plate. "And we are _done_ with the scrambled eggs."

Owen grabbed the plate and ate the rest of Trent's eggs.

"All right, enough with the chit-chat," Chris said. "First off, we've got to pick which one of you psychos is gonna be the alien." Ignoring Gwen's frantically trembling hand in the air, Chris strolled down the aisles between the tables. "Hmm, I need someone who can travel through the vents…." He bypassed DJ, LeShawna, and Owen. "Someone who is clever," he walked past Lindsay, "and athletic." He shoved Harold away. "And, most importantly, there must be a surprise twist. This means that Bridgette is our alien!"

"What?" Bridgette and Gwen both demanded.

"Oh you heard me." Chris cackled. "Off to costumes, Bridgette. Okay, for the rest of you, today's challenge will be inside the spaceship set. The alien will methodically stalk you and try to catch you. If you are caught, you are 'egged' and out of the challenge. The last man standing wins."

Bridgette, now in full costume appeared behind him. Chris shrieked, and then remembered that it was only her.

"Can you please pick someone else?" Bridgette asked, sounding miserable.

"No," Chris said firmly. He turned to the rest of the cast. "You all get three minutes to hide before the alien is sent out. Scoot!"

People ran off in various directions, Courtney already typing on her PDA. Chris counted down the time on his watch.

"Annd...time! Alien, sic 'em!"

Bridgette didn't move.

"I said 'go.'"

She gave him big sad puppy dog eyes under her mask. Chris rolled his own eyes.

"Million bucks," he said, and Bridgette still didn't move. "Don't forget, Heather and Courtney are out there."

"Heather and Courtney?" Bridgette stood up, extended her claws and stalked off, grinning.

Chris flinched.

Owen found himself a broom closet and barricaded himself inside.

"There," he said, dusting off his hands. "I'd like to see the alien that could get through this! Actually, I wouldn't, not even if it was a movie."

There was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it, Mom!" He sang out and opened the door.

A lonely, poufy-lipped ham sandwich sprawled attractively in front of the door. Her beautiful, mustard eyes begged, "rescue me, give me a home."

"Oh!"Owen picked up the sandwich. "It's amazing the treasures people throw away like garbage on these ships. Come to Owen."

He began to eat happily, unaware that he was in Bridgette's sights. Just as he was swallowing the last bite of sandwich, she pounced.

"Okay, that is just sad." Chris said as Owen was brought into the camera room. "Sad."

Owen went on the Confession Cam. "Not my brightest moment. Even worse than the time I signed up for the spelling bee and released a jar of bees at school the day of the contest…I honestly thought that's what it was. Only thing is about half the school and three of the Sisters were allergic to bees. I'm probably the only second-grader who ever got that close to being expelled. My mom made me write an apology letter, and I misspelled 'apologize.' Apparently I'm never so dumb as when I'm trying to be nice. Maybe that's why Duncan got so mad at me when I brought him a dozen sticky buns at the after-party last season in honor of the episode when he got voted off…."

Meanwhile, the Bridgette Alien stealthily made her way into the Communal Washroom. She stopped over top of the stalls and dropped off of the ceiling. Lindsay's boots were painfully visible under one of the stall doors. Shaking her head, she opened the door, revealing Lindsay.

"Wow," Lindsay said in genuine surprise. "You got me. Ooh, can you close the door? I have to tinkle."

Bridgette rolled her eyes under the mask and kindly left Lindsay to her business. The sound of running water suddenly evaporated the quiet, and Bridgette silently approached the middle shower and pulled back the curtain, revealing Justin. He screamed bloody murder, covering himself with the curtain.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" He asked.

Bridgette shrugged and lifted her mask. "You've had this coming."

"Can I at least get some clothes?" Justin asked Chris five minutes later.

"Sorry, bro," Chris said. "You can't leave, but there are some clothes here."

He tossed Justin an outfit; everything had Chris' face silkscreened on it but the socks, which had "CM" embroidered around the top.

Justin flinched, eyeing the briefs. "I can't wear gitch with your face on them! That's just…weird."

Chris looked offended. "Hey, you should be honored that my face would be girding your loins."

"Okay," Owen broke in. "Even I know that's not right!"

"Yeah," Chef Hatchet said. "Let's drop the subject."

Harold went on the Confession Cam. "I reasoned that if I kept moving, never staying in one place too long, that there was a good chance that I'd never even run into the alien…."

Harold walked around a dark corner and bumped into Bridgette. He quickly ran away to the mad scientist set. As she chased him around the room he grabbed up various bottles and mixed them together, finally stopping and holding out his concoction menacingly.

"Stop! I'll blow you up with this potent combo of-"

BOOM! When the smoke cleared, Harold was covered in powder burns and laying on a stretcher in the safe room with Chris, Chef, and the other captured competitors.

"Never shake that combination, Skinny," Chef told him. "That's what got me out of the army…took out the General's girlfriend's poodle. Actually, I do feel kinda bad about that. Dog never did nobody any harm."

The camera cut to Heather inside of the ship's "basement." While looking for a place to hide, she noticed a filthy sack of something on the wall. She didn't want to look at it, and she didn't want to look at it, but she suddenly found herself reaching out and gingerly touching it.

Bang! Bridgette burst out of the sack. Heather screamed, and the image went fuzzy. When the camera focused again, all that could be seen of Heather was a thick white cocoon on the wall. The Alien waved cheerfully to her, and suddenly Chris McLean's smiling face filled the screen.

"Weelll…" Chris said gleefully. "Looks like Heather is in a sticky situation, so we'll be seeing you after this short break." He looked back at the encapsulated Heather and flinched. "Dear God…I've created a monster."

Chef Hatchet gave him a sympathetic pat on the back, and they cut to a commercial.

When the commercial break was over, the cameras focused on DJ. He paused as his stomach growled.

"Hmm," DJ said to himself. "Sounds like it's time for a snack."

He happily strode into the eerily lit mess of the ship and was greeted by a disgusting yet satisfied slurping sound. Suddenly terrified, DJ felt for the main light switch and called out to the seemingly empty room.

"Hello?"

The slurping noise was his only reply. DJ found the light and switched it on, revealing Bridgette drinking up a glass of water with a very long straw, due to her mask. He screamed.

DJ kept on screaming for several minutes, long enough for Bridgette to finish her drink. Finally, looking as concerned as an Alien could, she went over and slapped him on the cheek.

"Whoo," DJ breathed. "Thanks."

He realized who he was talking to and ran off screaming. After he made a full circle around the ship set, he reached the camera room, and Chris slapped him again.

"Du-ude," Chris said. "You're safe!"

"I am?"

LeShawna was hiding in a small room with bad lighting. She was keeping her eyes on the big vent on the ceiling, not noticing the alien form scuttling across the wall like a spider behind her. Silently, Bridgette dropped off the wall, walked up behind LeShawna and whispered, "boo."

LeShawna shrieked, and Bridgette laughed.

LeShawna went on the Confession Cam. "Yeah, I didn't see that one comin'. I sho' didn't know Bridgette had it in her. She's usually sweeter'n honey."

Courtney was hiding inside the ship's control room. She ducked into the shadows upon hearing claws on the metal in the vents above her. When the sound passed, she emerged from the darkness and went back to the control desk. Suddenly the vent burst open and the Bridgette Alien sprang over her head in a whirlwind of motion, arms, legs, and tail flailing.

"Missed me by a mile!" Courtney taunted when the monster landed a few feet away from her.

The Alien held up Courtney's PDA in reply. Courtney gasped in horror and suddenly appeared on the Confession Cam.

"That PDA is my only link to the outside world!" She moaned. "Without it, I'd be on…_level playing ground_. That cannot happen! This girl plays to win!"

Back on the regular view, she glared at the Alien and held out her hand for the computer. "Give it!"

Bridgette emitted a most un-Bridgette-like maniacal laugh, jumped into a vent and scampered away. Courtney chased after her to the ship's basement. She saw the PDA on the floor ("how rude, you threw my computer on the floor"), stooped to pick it up, and was promptly nabbed by the clever huntress.

The camera panned back to reveal the cocooned Heather, now with Courtney for a neighbor. Bridgette pocketed the PDA and grinned evilly at the struggling perfectionist.

"What's the matter?" She asked through her mask. "Escaping cocoons not a part of CIT training?"

"Ooh," Chris rubbed his hands together, sadistic smile on his face. "Nasty! I _love_ nasty!"

Chef gave him the Look.

Geoff addressed the viewing world through the Confession Cam. "I figure that this is the last place anyone would look. If I just stay in here I'll be…." He cocked his ear as the sweet seductive song of the ice cream truck sashayed through the air. "Ice cream? No way!"

Inside the control room, Chris plashed his forehead. One of the surveillance screens showed Geoff wandering around, unaware of the Alien behind him.

"Turn around!" Owen yelled. "Dude! Du-ude! It's right behind you!"

Bridgette tapped Geoff on the shoulder.

"Oh, hey Bridge," Geoff said. "You seen an ice cream truck?"

She shrugged. Geoff went back to walking. He stopped; something was not right. Slowly he turned around, took in his girlfriend's appearance and screamed.

A few minutes later, Bridgette dragged an unconscious Geoff into the camera room on her surfboard. He began to regain consciousness after Chef emptied a bucket of water over him.

"Ah!" Geoff shrieked. "Bridgette-Alien-ice cream! Huh?"

"Dude," Chris scolded. "I cannot believe you fell for _that_ one. Again."

Geoff blinked.

Trent ran around a corner and right into Duncan.

"Oof!" Duncan exclaimed as Trent said, "Sorry."

"Hey," Trent continued, rubbing his head. "Hey, have you seen anyone else?"

"No," Duncan replied. "I heard screaming a while back. I reckon we're the only ones left."

"Since that's the case, want to work together for the rest of the challenge?"

"What the hey, I'm game. First, we'll just need to get some weapons…."

The image cut to Duncan pumping what looked like a crude shotgun. "And…finished."

Trent looked dubious. "What's safe ammunition?"

"Safe limits our options, dude, but since it's just Bridgette, I guess we'll have to go that route. Anything will work… m&m's will work, and so will Chef's potatoes. Here, I swiped some."

They loaded the gun.

Trent noticed something at Duncan's hip. "What's that?"

Duncan twirled the object, a can of hairspray, and demonstrated the crude flamethrower he had created by combining it with his lighter.

"You do remember that it's just Bridgette, right?"

Before Duncan could reply, Bridgette suddenly grabbed him around the waist and pulled him up into the vent. As Trent watched in horror, the noise of an awesome struggle sounded above. There were sounds of cloth tearing, yells, and unearthly shrieks, a loud thud, and then a horrible _wet_ sound.

Trent went on the Confession Cam. "Okay…_how_ did she do that? There's no way that she could have yanked him into that vent; it's-"

He stopped speaking as slime began to drip onto his head. He looked up, screamed, and ran off. Bridgette dropped down onto his seat and made her comments.

"I'm really getting into this hunting where I don't have to kill anything."

Trent ran around a corner at full speed; Bridgette scampered after him. He came to a handprint-activated door, which took a very long time to open. Bridgette had almost reached him when he remembered the potato gun. He fired at her, she ducked, and the potato went crashing through wall after wall after wall. Both of them stopped and stared at the holes until they heard Chris yell, "Ow! Crap!"

Trent ducked through the door. "Dead end!"

He looked frantically around and saw another vent. As he clambered up inside it, the Bridgette Alien burst into the room, snapping at his heels. He managed to jam the potato gun into the teeth of her mask and close the vent, buying himself some time to escape.

"Trent!" Gwen's voice called.

He turned to see Gwen coming around the corner of the air vent towards him. "Gwen! I'm so glad to see you…. Have you seen any of the others?"

"No."

"Then it's just the two of us. We're going to have to work together to win this."

They dropped out of the vent.

"Okay," Gwen said. "Oh cool… a potato gun! How many shots have you got left?"

"Three. Let's head over to the kitchen. There's more there."

"Great."

The two remaining contestants rummaged around Chef's kitchen, finding little. Trent froze as something green dripped onto his head. He and Gwen looked up at the ceiling to see Bridgette looking down at them.

Trent got angry. "How are you doing that?"

She clicked her fangs in reply.

"Don't click your fangs at me!"

Slime dripped from the Alien teeth, and he flinched. She sprang, and Trent fired one shot, missed, and fired another potato. This one hit, slicing off her tail.

"Whoa," Trent said, temporarily forgetting the danger.

"Reload! Fire!" Gwen yelled, tossing him another potato.

Trent missed with his last shot, and the Bridgette Alien advanced on the unarmed Gwen.

"Noooo!" Trent bellowed, throwing himself in the way of the creature.

Gwen screamed. "Trent!"

The Alien tackled Trent. Gwen picked up his discarded weapon, loaded it with candy and opened fire. Bridgette's costume was nearly in shreds before Chris called time.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" Everyone stopped. "Ooh-Kay. Everyone, good jobs all around. Gwen is the winner of today's challenge, and due to the injuries, terror, and the absence of two castmates, Legal says we can't have an Awards Ceremony tonight."

Bridgette removed her mask, grinning.

"Seriously," Trent said. "How did you do all that stuff?"

"Power's all in the costume," she replied, putting her arm around Geoff.

"Verily she tells you," Chris replied, shoving Trent out of his way so that he had center stage. "And we'll be seeing you next time on Total! Drama! Action!" He turned to Chef. "Y'know I can't help but get the feeling that there's something we've forgotten."

Chef shrugged.

Still in their cocoons, Heather and Courtney began to start whining and yelling.

"Hello," Heather yelled. "You're going to let us out soon, right?"

"Chris," Courtney shrilled. "If you do not let me down, I will sue you…AGAIN!"

**The End**


End file.
